Open Seas Fish
Starting on April 2012, wranglers began trolling for fish in the Open Seas. This requires purchasing and activating the Trolling Net or shuttling* between Farovia & Roperia. The net slows down a wrangler's boat by 10%, but gives them a chance to reel in a deep-water fish. Longer trips have a greater chance of landing one of these new fish. You must have a trip greater than 2 minutes in order to cast the Trolling Net. The trolling fish caught through traveling don't count towards fish your missing but do add to the % caught total (*Note: can only do 10 shuttles per hour limit) Catching a Open Seas Fish In order to catch a Open Seas fish, a wrangler must do one of the following: #Purchase the Trolling Net (can be skipped if only catching fish through Shuttling) #Shuttle to Farovia/Roperia or travel to any island with at least 2 minutes of travel time #No fish = No msg. If it isn't caught, a recorded miss will show in notifications except for Shuttling #Catches are also indicated by messages in the notifications tab. If a fish is caught through traveling, it will destroy your Trolling Net & you will have to purchase another if you want to catch another. #Revel in your achievement. Example 1: '''You plan to travel back & forth to Farovia & Roperia today for tournaments. You start out in Farovia from Night fishing, but shuttle to Roperia. You trip doesn't yield any trolling fish. You finish the Roperian tournament there, and head back to Farovia and you get a miss on a Parasail Fish. You complete the Farovian tournament, and decide to shuttle back for a Roperian quest, and you happen to catch a Diving Eel Fish. This will display in your notification bar. '''Example 2: '''You travel to Fishertonville from Magma Reef and it takes 1.7 minutes, so the trolling net doesn't activate. You decide to turn-around. On your next trip to FV, it takes you 1.4 minutes and you do the same. On your 3rd trip, you travel and get a 2.1 minute time and the trolling net is activated, having already added the 10% time. You arrive and you find a '''OPEN SEAS MISS indicating a Farovian Dragon Slug slipped out of your net. You travel to Poseidon's Ring for a tournament & it takes you 5 minutes but you don't get any message. After finishing the casts there, you decide to head to Devil's Cove for a Quest and it takes you 8 minutes. You receive a message saying OPEN SEAS CATCH! and you caught the slug & decide to pay 10,000 gold to replace your net in hopes of catching the Roperian Nudi Branch Fish. Keep in mind all messages of fish in your net when you "turn-around" are actually false negatives as it was changed to only give fish when you arrive in the new island after 2 minutes. Trolling Net Fish There are two which can only be caught using this resource: Farovian Dragon Slug Fish and Roperian Nudi Branch Fish. One for each location. Will be listed under “Rare Prize” Fish on the All of the Fish page. Trolling via Shuttling from Farovia and Roperia Shuttling back and forth from Farovia and Roperia trolls without using the Trolling Net. There are three which can be caught. Two of which are from Farovia to Roperia, includes the Parasail Fish and Flying Blackhawk Fish. The third is shuttling from Roperia back to Farovia, Diving Eel Fish. Trolling Fish List Below is a list of the fish caught through trolling. Click on any of the images to access more detailed information about that fish. Currently there are only 5 available. NOTE: The fish images are meant to be hidden. Farovian Trolling Fish Roperian Trolling Fish See Also Category:Open Seas